Eurovision Song Contest: Helsinki (II)
The Eurovision Song Contest: Helsinki is the fourteenth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and took place in Helsinki, Finland after Maila Kivi's win with "Junat ja naiset" the previous contest. There were two cities considered to host the contest, Helsinki and Porvoo. Helsinki was eventually chosen. 44 countries competed in the contest after the return of Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. The contest was hosted by Finnish Swede television presenter Camila Hansson, Finnish actor and comedian Mikko Kilpailu, and Finnish model and actress Lija Sibbo. Location Bidding Process There were two cities considered to host the contest, Helsinki and Porvoo. Helsinki was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. One pot contained nine countries, one contained eight, and three contained seven. Participants Semi-final One |- |'1' | |Sonny |"Feeling You" |— |'167' |- |'2' | |Christine |"Stay Awake" |— |'133' |- |'3' | |Daria Yakavenka |"Geta moy lios" (Гэта мой лёс) |''This is my destiny'' |'123' |- |'4' | |Ewelina Andrzejewicz |"Jutra nie będzie" |''There will be no tomorrow'' |'89' |- |'5' | |Natalia Gherman |"Fight" |— |'79' |- |'6' | |Anique Janz |"Dreaming" |— |'76' |- |'7' | |Željko Petrović |"Pratite me dom" (Пратите ме дом) |''Follow me home'' |'74' |- |'8' | |Nadiya Adamchuk |"Vyshche vsikh" (Вище всіх) |''Above all'' |'59' |- |'9' | |Kristina Neumeyer |"Burning Alive" |— |'59' |- |'10' | |Quincinga |"Palecea" |— |'52' |- |'11' | |Amanda Klovāne |"Upside Down" |— |'49' |- |'12' | |Irina Ćosić |"Arabija" |''Arabia'' |'45' |- |'13' | |Diana Adamou |"Call the Police" |— |'44' |- |'14' | |Connor O'Connor |"Every Wish I Make" |— |'39' |- |'15' | |Stelios Laskaris |"Oi mikroi" (Οι μικροί) |''The little ones'' |'37' |- |'16' | |Rebecca Rabelle |"Fleur de l'ange" |''Flower from the angel'' |'24' |- |'17' | |Sergej Vulić |"Noći" (Ноћи) |''Nights'' |'11' |- |'18' | |Olia Drejtuar |"One of Those" |— |'10' |- |'19' | |Karla Petrović |"Ljubav skrivanje" |''Love hideaway'' |'6' |- |} Semi-final Two |- |'1' | |Ana Ribič |"Break the Rules" |— |'118' |- |'2' | |Edith Bjørnsen |"Sleepwalking" |— |'113' |- |'3' | |My Friends Went to California |"Our Troubles" |— |'106' |- |'4' | |Besa |"Aeroplan" |''Airplane'' |'104' |- |'5' | |Karolina Dobreva |"Uno Momento" |''One moment'' |'101' |- |'6' | |The Lolitas |"A Little Louder" |— |'83' |- |'7' | |Elina Danielyan |"Galaxy" |— |'77' |- |'8' | |Merciless |"Heart on the Line" |— |'71' |- |'9' | |Anastasija Pandeva |"Pobeda" (Победа) |''Victory'' |'67' |- |'10' | |Dante Zelli |"La mia bambina" |''My baby'' |'67' |- |'11' | |Jean-Luc Colbert |"You Are My One and Only" |— |'62' |- |'12' | |HoneyFruit |"Right By Your Side" |— |'44' |- |'13' | |Denisa Chýlková |"Pojď" |''Come on in'' |'33' |- |'14' | |Omar Aliyev |"Singing Out Loud" |— |'29' |- |'15' | |Erika Pauline |"Gimme" |— |'19' |- |'16' | |Rui Guerra |"Juntos, se estamos vivos" |''Together, if we're alive'' |'6' |- |'17' | |Erki Sokk |"We Are" |— |'4' |- |'18' | |Sergej Jeszenák |"Prehliadka" |''The show'' |'2' |- |'19' | |Monika Karatajūtė |"Dancing Revolution" |— |'0' |- |} Final |- |'1' | |Daria Yakavenka |"Geta moy lios" (Гэта мой лёс) |''This is my destiny'' |'246' |- |'2' | |Lili Ndungu feat. Ellie Simpson |"Battle Cry" |— |'170' |- |'3' | |Sonny |"Feeling You" |— |'162' |- |'4' | |Ana Ribič |"Break the Rules" |— |'149' |- |'5' | |Christine |"Stay Awake" |— |'145' |- |'6' | |Natalia Gherman |"Fight" |— |'143' |- |'7' | |Brian Wagner |"Unstoppable" |— |'141' |- |'8' | |Besa |"Aeroplan" |''Airplane'' |'140' |- |'9' | |Black Widow |"Hands of the Wicked" |— |'136' |- |'10' | |Karolina Dobreva |"Uno Momento" |''One moment'' |'108' |- |'11' | |Dayana Fuego |"En toda una vida" |''In a lifetime'' |'90' |- |'12' | |Ewelina Andrzejewicz |"Jutra nie będzie" |''There will be no tomorrow'' |'82' |- |'13' | |Anique Janz |"Dreaming" |— |'72' |- |'14' | |Edith Bjørnsen |"Sleepwalking" |— |'71' |- |'15' | |The Lolitas |"A Little Louder" |— |'68' |- |'16' | |Elina Danielyan |"Galaxy" |— |'62' |- |'17' | |Kristina Neumeyer |"Burning Alive" |— |'51' |- |'18' | |Merciless |"Heart on the Line" |— |'43' |- |'19' | |Marco Boscarino |"Quelli semplici" |''The simple ones'' |'41' |- |'20' | |Željko Petrović |"Pratite me dom" (Пратите ме дом) |''Follow me home'' |'35' |- |'21' | |My Friends Went to California |"Our Troubles" |— |'27' |- |'22' | |Nadiya Adamchuk |"Vyshche vsikh" (Вище всіх) |''Above all'' |'27' |- |'23' | |Quincinga |"Palecea" |— |'25' |- |'24' | |Shoot 'Em Up |"I Am Somebody" |— |'18' |- |'25' | |Anastasija Pandeva |"Pobeda" (Победа) |''Victory'' |'10' |- |'26' | |Dante Zelli |"La mia bambina" |''My baby'' |'7' |- |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest XIV